burlesquefandomcom_it-20200214-history
Il Bagaglino
Il Bagaglino è stata una compagnia di varietà fondata a Roma nel novembre del 1965 da Pier Francesco Pingitore e Mario Castellacci. |}} Le origini Parteciparono alla fondazione i giornalisti Luciano Cirri - redattore capo de Il Borghese -, Gianfranco Finaldi e Piero Palumbo, giornalisti de Lo Specchio; inoltre presero parte anche Raffaello Della Bona del Secolo d'Italia e il musicista Dimitri Gribanovski. Nata in un teatro-cantina di vicolo della Campanella, la compagnia si chiamò inizialmente Il Bragaglino in onore di Anton Giulio Bragaglia, ma un'ingiunzione degli eredi di Bragaglia impose il cambio di nome. Il primo spettacolo messo in scena, il 23 novembre 1965, fu I tabù. Tra i primi attori ad essere reclutati nella compagnia vi furono Oreste Lionello, Pino Caruso, Gabriella Gazzolo, Leo Valeriano e Claudia Caminito. Nel 1967 il nucleo originale del Bagaglino si divise e Luciano Cirri aprì un nuovo gruppo cabarettistico marcatamente orientato a destra, chiamandolo Il Giardino dei Supplizi, come la rubrica che curava su Il Borghese. La nuova compagnia era composta da Lionello, Claudia Caminito (poi sostituita da Anna Mazzamauro), Pat Starke, Leo Valeriano e Gianfranco Funari; i testi erano elaborati da Cirri e dalla giornalista Gianna Preda (vero nome: Giovanna Predassi), che fu caporedattore de Il Borghese. La compagnia si scioglierà nella prima metà degli anni settanta. L'approdo al Salone Margherita Nel 1972 la compagnia del Bagaglino si trasferì al Salone Margherita, in via dei Due Macelli. Nel 1973 venne trasmesso per la prima volta in televisione uno spettacolo del Bagaglino, Dove sta Zazà, per la regia di Antonello Falqui, con la partecipazione di Gabriella Ferri. Con il crescente successo della compagnia arrivarono anche i film: il primo fu Nerone (1976), seguito da Remo e Romolo - Storia di due figli di una lupa, L'imbranato, Sfrattato cerca casa equo canone, tutti diretti da Pingitore. A cavallo tra gli anni '70 e '80 il Bagaglino provò a diversificare, portando i loro spettacoli nel mondo del turismo, con tournee in luoghi di vacanza esotici quali la Costa Smeralda, Madonna di Campiglio e su barche e navi da crociera in tutto il Mediterraneo, l'iniziativa prese il nome di Baganza (Bagaglino in Vacanza) e fu curata da Raffaello Della Bona, uno dei fondatori originali. Molti artisti sono passati dai palchi di Baganza, tra cui Diego Abatantuono, Teo Teocoli, Giorgio Faletti e la cantante Giorgia, oltre a fornire molti dei ballerini e attori di ruoli minori per gli spettacoli dalla stagione invernale al Salone Margeherita. Negli anni ottanta la compagnia iniziò regolarmente ad allestire spettacoli satirici - basati principalmente su imitazioni e prese in giro di personaggi - nelle reti RAI e Mediaset, ottenendo grandi successi di pubblico e, al tempo stesso, regolari accuse di volgarità e acquiescenza verso il potere politico. Da allora, il Bagaglino ha raccontato e interpretato le storie dell'attualità, della politica, dello spettacolo. Tutti gli avvenimenti degni di nota, in Italia come all'estero, sono passati sotto la satira e gli accurati travestimenti del Bagaglino, da Craxi e Tangentopoli all'ascesa di Berlusconi; dal processo Andreotti ai litigi fra Clinton e Saddam Hussein. Tra le imitazioni più note il Giulio Andreotti di Oreste Lionello e le Raffaella Carrà e Maria de Filippi di Leo Gullotta. Nel gennaio e febbraio del 2008 è andato in onda Gabbia di matti in cui Pingitore ha immaginato un mondo tutto affidato ai matti, puntando, ovviamente, sulla strettissima attualità italiana (in primis Walter Veltroni, Bassolino e Iervolino per il caso Campania, lo scandalo Mastella e la crisi del governo, il prossimo Festival di Sanremo) e internazionale (Sarkozy e Carla Bruni, le primarie americane). Negli ultimi anni, inoltre, la compagnia del Bagaglino ha cominciato ad allestire dei film TV per Canale 5: Villa Ada, La palestra, Domani è un'altra truffa e Di che peccato sei?; questi ultimi due hanno inoltre rappresentato una novità nel panorama televisivo italiano, in quanto i telespettatori hanno avuto l'opportunità di scegliere il finale dei film tramite televoto. Nei sabati di 11, 18 e 25 aprile 2009 è andato in onda lo show Bellissima - Cabaret Anticrisi, ultimo atto televisivo della storia del gruppo. All'inizio erano previste quattro puntate, la quarta da svolgersi sabato 2 maggio, ma il programma è stato chiuso anticipatamente a causa dei bassi ascolti e del basso share, aggiratosi nella puntata del 25 aprile appena sull'11,41% (ovvero circa 2.358.000 spettatori). Ai bassi ascolti si è unita la mancanza di due comici storici del Bagaglino, come Oreste Lionello (scomparso a Roma il 19 febbraio del 2009) e Leo Gullotta (impegnato in altri lavori). Nel settembre del 2011 il Bagaglino termina anche la sua vita teatrale, per decisione dei gestori del Salone Margherita di Roma e della storica produttrice Rosa Pol. La fine della Compagnia, anticipata dagli ultimi insuccessi televisivi, è apparsa fisiologica e giustificata anche dalla crisi di spettatori degli ultimi tempi. Hanno preso parte agli spettacoli del Bagaglino, tra gli altri, Maurizio Mattioli, Enrico Montesano, Gabriella Ferri, Pippo Franco, Battaglia e Miseferi, Manlio Dovì, Bombolo, Gianfranco D'Angelo, Carlo Frisi, Paola Tedesco, Sergio Leonardi, Isabella Biagini, Maria Grazia Buccella, Gabriele Marconi, Fiorenzo Fiorentini, Laura Troschel, Marisa Laurito, Leo Gullotta, Carmen Russo, Martufello, Latte e i Suoi Derivati, Pamela Prati, Valeria Marini, Angela Melillo, Lorenza Mario, Milena Miconi, Gabriella Labate, Ramona Badescu, Eva Grimaldi, Nathalie Caldonazzo, Laura Tresa, Zaira Montico, Matilde Brandi, Aida Yespica, Giulia Montanarini, Gianluca Ramazzotti, Emy Bergamo, Federico Perrotta, Justine Mattera, Manila Nazzaro, Silvia Burgio, Antonella Mosetti, Nina Moric, Natalia Bush, Monica Riva. Per un breve periodo ha fatto parte della compagnia anche Enzo Maria Marzullo, fratello del più noto Gigi Marzullo, anch'esso giornalista e sosia di Gianni de Michelis, scomparso prematuramente all'inizio del nuovo millennio. Televisione * 1973: Dove sta Zazà (Rai Due); * 1986: Per chi suona la campanella - (Rai Due); * Novembre 1987, Ottobre 1988, Gennaio 1989, Febbraio 1990: Biberon - (Rai Uno); - in onda al martedì * Gennaio 1991, Novembre 1991, Gennaio 1992 Crème caramel - (Rai Uno); - in onda al giovedì * 1993: Saluti e baci - (Rai Uno); - in onda al sabato * 1994: Bucce di banana - (Rai Uno); - in onda per 4 sabati a gennaio e da aprile, dopo la pausa per le elezioni al giovedì. * 1995: Champagne - (Canale 5); - in onda al sabato * 1996: Rose Rosse - (Canale 5); - in onda al sabato * 1997: Viva l'Italia - (Canale 5); - in onda al sabato * 1998: Gran caffè - (Canale 5); - in onda al sabato * 1999: Il Ribaldone - (Canale 5); - una sola puntata * 2000: BuFFFoni - (Canale 5); - in onda al sabato * 2001: Saloon - (Canale 5); - in onda al venerdì-di gennaio * 2002: Marameo - (Canale 5); - in onda al venerdì-di gennaio * 2003: Miconsenta - (Canale 5); - in onda al venerdì - di gennaio * 2004: Barbecue - (Canale 5); - in onda al sabato - di gennaio * 2005: Tele fai da te - (Canale 5); - in onda al sabato - di gennaio * 2005–2006: Torte in Faccia - (Canale 5); - in onda al Giovedì - l'ultima puntata al venerdì - da dicembre 2005 a gennaio 2006. * 2007: E io pago... - (Canale 5); - in onda al sabato - di gennaio * 2008: Gabbia di Matti - (Canale 5); - in onda al sabato - di gennaio * 2008: Vieni avanti cretino - (Rete 4); - in onda al venerdì - di maggio * 2009: Bellissima - Cabaret anticrisi - (Canale 5); - in onda al sabato 11-18-25 aprile. Teatro Anni 60 e 70 * I Tabù (novembre 1965) * Fantastorie (gennaio 1966) * Il Paciderma (aprile 1966) * La grande borgheria (ottobre 1966) * Il Padretecnico (febbraio 1967) * Bagaglione (aprile 1967) * La Débauche (aprile 1967) * Cuori, fiori, picche e ladri (febbraio 1968) * Barcaret '68 (maggio 1968) * Martin L'Utero (ottobre 1968) * Son Frère ('' gennaio 1969)'' * Tango e giù giù (febbraio 1969) * Rumullo (marzo 1969) * Anno 2000 e rotti (aprile 1969) * Tiette la cica (maggio 1969) * La pera è matura (ottobre 1969) * Sessanta mi dà tanta (febbraio 1970) * Pippo cammina diritto (maggio 1970) * Women's Power (ottobre 1970) * Lei mafia, vecchio mio (gennaio 1971) * Jena ridens (ottobre 1971) * N'dòvais? (marzo 1972) * Homunculus (ottobre ''1972)'' * Hobby (febbraio 1973) * Auricolaria (maggio 1973) * Raptus (ottobre 1973) * C'eravamo tanto amati (gennaio 1974) * Si si, no no (aprile 1974) * Per me si va (ottobre 1974) * Repù (febbraio 1975) * Paese delle Meraviglie (maggio 1975) * Fiori bianchi e telefoni rossi (ottobre 1975) * History (marzo 1976) * Horror (ottobre 1976) * La signora dorme a sinistra (novembre 1976) * Naїf (dicembre 1976) * Addio, mia bella signora (aprile 1977) * La paglietta (maggio 1977) * La ruota quadrata (ottobre 1977) * Chi son, che faccio? (febbraio 1978) * Pomodori e pernacchie (ottobre 1978) * Blu notte (gennaio 1979) * Il paese del sole (marzo 1979) * Spettacolo d'evasione (aprile 1979) * Oh Gay! (ottobre 1979) Anni 80 e 90 * Metropoli... tana (marzo 1980) * A me mi ha rovinato Woody Allen (aprile 1980) * No ibernar Bernarda (ottobre 1980) * My Fair Minnie (dicembre 1980) * Luci del Cabaret (gennaio 1981) * Hello Dollar (1981) * È stato un piacere (aprile 1981) * Una giornata alle follie (gennaio 1982) * I capoccioni (ottobre 1982) * Io l'Infame (marzo 1983) * Life Is a Cabaret (giugno 1983) * Parlami d'amore Tivù (novembre 1983) * Il Giorno Prima (The Day Before) (marzo 1984) * All'Italiana (giugno 1984) * Craxi a due piazze (ottobre1984) * Qurinal Tango (febbraio 1985) * Pentimental (ottobre 1985) * Sederini Famosi (febbraio 1986) * Buonanotte Bettino (ottobre 1986) * Fantasticheria (febbraio 1987) * Questo Pippo, Pippo mondo (marzo 1987) * AlleGoria di famiglia (ottobre1987) * Biberao (febbraio 1988) * Che Craxi (marzo1988) * Miti e De Miti (ottobre 1988) * Viva Viva San Culotto (febbraio 1989) * Tre tre giù Giulio (ottobre 1989) * Kekkasino (gennaio 1990) * Troppa trippa (ottobre 1990) * Crème Cabaret (aprile 1991) * Patapùnfete (ottobre 1991) * Passata la festa (aprile 1992) * Tangent Instinct (ottobre 1992) * Saluti e Taci (ottobre 1993) * Scondomino Italia (ottobre 1994) * Mavaffanlòpoli (ottobre 1995) * Viva l'Italia (ottobre 1996) * Bertoldo, Bertoldino e Bertinotti (novembre 1997) * Il Ribaldone (gennaio 1999) Anni del 2000 * BuFFFoni (gennaio 2000) * Piacioni, Burini & Cocottes (dicembre 2000) * Tutte pazze per Silvio (novembre 2001) * 'Romolo e Remolo' (''ottobre 2002) * Il giro del mondo in 80 risate (ottobre 2003) * Prime donne alle Primarie (novembre 2005) * Sex and the Italy (ottobre 2008) * Polvere di stalle (ottobre 2009) * A rotta di collo (novembre/febbraio 2010/2011) * Bambole non c'è un euro (dicembre/marzo 2011/2012) Primedonne * Dove sta Zazà - Gabriella Ferri; * Black out * Sotto le stelle * Per chi suona la campanella * Portomatto * Biberon - Pamela Prati * Miti e demiti * Biberon 2 - Pamela Prati; * Biberon 3 - Pamela Prati; * Crème caramel - Pamela Prati; * Crème caramel - Pamela Prati; * Saluti e baci - Valeria Marini; * Bucce di banana - Valeria Marini con la partecipazione di Gabriella Labate; * Champagne - Valeria Marini; * Rose rosse - Valeria Marini sostituita a metà programma da Lorenza Mario; * Viva l'Italia - Lorenza Mario; * Viva Le Italiane - Ambra Angiolini, Alba Parietti, Valeria Marini, Lorenza Mario, Eva Grimaldi, Claudia Koll (una per puntata); * Gran caffè - Nathalie Caldonazzo; * Il ribaldone - Nathalie Caldonazzo; * BuFFFoni - Milena Miconi; * Saloon - Pamela Prati, Nathalie Caldonazzo, Milena Miconi, Eva Grimaldi; * Marameo - Pamela Prati, Ramona Badescu, Angela Melillo, Giulia Montanarini; * Mi consenta - Pamela Prati, Gabriella Labate, Angela Melillo con la partecipazione straordinaria di Valeria Marini; * Barbecue - Pamela Prati, Zaira Montico, Valeria Marini, Laura Tresa; * Tele fai da te - Matilde Brandi e Dana Ferrera * Torte in faccia- Pamela Prati, Aida Yespica; * E io pago... - Aida Yespica; * Gabbia di Matti - Aida Yespica con, una per puntata: Hoara Borselli, Rossella Brescia, Pamela Prati, Gabriella Labate, Matilde Brandi, Nina Moric; * Vieni avanti cretino - Emy Bergamo * Bellissima - Cabaret anticrisi - Pamela Prati, Angela Melillo, Manila Nazzaro, Silvia Burgio, Antonella Mosetti, Justine Mattera, Nina Moric, Valeria Marini (sostituita nella terza ed ultima puntata da Natalia Bush) Speciali * 1993 "Saluti e baci dall'opera" "Saluti e baci dall'operetta" * 1993 "Bucce di banana di fine anno" (31/12/1993) * 1994 "Banana Elezioni" "Banana CineCittà" "Banana Musical" "Banana Motori" "Banana Ciao" * 1995 "Bollicine di champagne" (2 puntate con il meglio di "Champagne") * 1996 "Petali di rose rosse" (2 puntate con il meglio di "Rose rosse") * 2002 "Marameo" (1 puntata con il meglio di "Marameo") * 2003 "Miconsenta" (1 puntata con il meglio di "Miconsenta") Filmografia * 1992 - Gole ruggenti * 1996 - Ladri si nasce * 1997 - Ladri si diventa * 2000 - Villa Ada * 2000 - La casa delle beffe * 2003 - La palestra * 2004 - Con le unghie e con i denti * 2005 - Imperia, la grande cortigiana * 2006 - Domani è un'altra truffa * 2007 - Di che peccato sei? Curiosità * Gli spettacoli "Saloon" del 2001, con "Il grande politico" parodia de il Grande Fratello e "Barbecue" del 2004, nel quale viene realizzata la parodia de "L'isola dei famosi" intitolata "L'isola dei Suini", non vennero realizzati nello storico Salone Margherita, ma rispettivamente nei teatri di Cinecittà e negli studi Elios di via Tiburtina in Roma. * Ogni anno gli spettacoli realizzati al Salone Margherita hanno un'ambientazione legata al titolo della trasmissione, con una scenografia e dei costumi correlati che fanno da collante a tutte le gag ed i balletti presenti in trasmissione. * Nella prima edizione di "Crème caramel", la compagnia si trova alle prese con una pasticceria, il cui capo cuoco è Pippo Franco. Pamela Prati oltre alla sigla del programma canta la canzone "Tiramisù". L'ambientazione della pasticceria viene utilizzata anche per lo show "Torte in faccia". * Nella seconda edizione di "Crème caramel", la compagnia si trova in un centro dimagrante, il cui direttore è Pippo Franco. Pamela Prati interpreta la canzone "Tira la cinghia". * In "Bucce di banana", la compagnia si trova in una scuola il cui direttore è Pippo Franco. * In "Champagne", la compagnia si trova in un condomino il cui amministratore è Pippo Franco. * In "Gran cafè", la compagnia si trova in un elegante cafè dei primi del secolo. * In "Saloon", la compagnia si trova in un saloon particolarmente audace, nel quale le prime donne rimangono spesso in topless. * In "Saluti e baci", "Marameo" ed in "Gabbia di matti", la compagnia si trova in un manicomio il cui direttore è Pippo Franco. * In "BuFFFoni", la compagnia si trova in un circo il cui direttore è Pippo Franco e Martufello è l'aiutante. * In "Tele fai da te", la compagnia si trova in un'improbabile rete televisiva diretta da Pippo Franco. * In "E io pago", la sigla venne cambiata quando Prodi se ne andò dal mondo della politica per poi forse ritornare "E godi godi godi che forse torna Prodi" * Nel 2009 la compagnia per la prima volta è stata censurata perché aveva un titolo troppo sexy "Sex and Italy" ed è stato sostituito da "Bellissima - Cabaret anticrisi" * Del corpo di ballo del programma, hanno fatto parte per numerose edizioni Gabriella Labate, Angela Melillo, Zaira Montico e Laura Tresa, successivamente promosse come primedonne dello spettacolo. Federica Ridolfi invece, dopo l'esperienza con il bagaglino si fa notare come valletta di Aldo Biscardi nello storico "processo" e come capo schedina in Quelli che il calcio. Note Collegamenti esterni =Video= Categoria:Compagnie di varietà Categoria:Compagnie teatrali Categoria:Compagnie di satira